


Паста неудачи

by DrinkAndBite, LaurielAnarwen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pasta, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Ломать или не ломать?
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Паста неудачи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Luck Pasta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532580) by [Miss_lestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel). 



— НЕТ!  
  
В мгновение ока Людвиг оказался прижат к стене — ошарашенный и с полными руками сухих спагетти. Пасту из его рук тут же выхватили и бросили в кипящую воду.  
  
— С ума сошёл? — заорал Феличиано на всё ещё пребывающего в шоке Людвига.  
  
Обычно Феличиано был менее серьёзным и решительным, и Людвига это и впрямь испугало (хотя он никогда бы не признался).  
  
— Эмм… нет?  
  
— Ломать пасту! — воскликнул Феличиано и, всплеснув руками, принялся помешивать размягчившуюся пасту деревянной ложкой.  
  
— А это… плохо? — спросил Людвиг, наконец отлепившись от стены.  
  
— Плохо?! — снова воскликнул Феличиано и что-то быстро пробормотал по-итальянски.  
  
— Я не… я всё же не понимаю. Я всего лишь собирался сломать пасту, чтобы влезла в кастрюлю.  
  
— Она и так влезла, — ткнул Феличиано в кастрюлю, и Людвиг увидел, что паста кипит и кружится, прекрасно уместившись внутри.  
  
— Всё равно не понимаю, почему ломать её так уж плохо.  
  
— Это к неудаче, — пояснил Феличиано, и выражение его лица смягчилось до привычного и любимого.  
  
— Странное суеверие, — заметил Людвиг и немедленно пожалел о своих словах: ну разумеется у Феличиано есть суеверия относительно пасты!  
  
— Сказал мужик, который боится старых женщин.  
  
— Да они само зло! — воскликнул Людвиг, обняв его за талию.  
  
Феличиано улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к нему.  
  
— С _donne anziane_ 1 всегда нужно быть вежливым! Они готовят прекрасную пасту! В отличие от кое-кого из моих знакомых…  
  
Людвиг в ответ усмехнулся, вовлекая его в глубокий поцелуй, и Феличиано хихикнул и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, портя безупречную укладку. Людвиг скользнул руками по его бёдрам, комкая края рубашки.  
  
Паста в итоге переварилась, а на лбу у Людвига появился отпечаток в форме ложки.

**Author's Note:**

> Donne anziane — пожилые женщины (итал.)


End file.
